


Missing Scene from Rock Star

by sg_wonderland



Series: I Wanna Be A Rock Star [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Exactly what it says





	Missing Scene from Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd posted this ages ago - apparently I hadn't.

Dr. Warner Hunt sighed loudly as he fumbled with the bow tie of his tuxedo. It wasn’t that he minded dressing up -exactly- but he couldn’t seem to generate the same level of enthusiasm as his wife. Being a university president meant that you had to dress up more than occasionally and do the meet-and-greet.

What he hadn’t gotten used to was the fact that, recently, the usual campus meet-and-greets had begun to take on a slightly surreal edge. Due to one biography and its author, who was currently the golden boy of the archaeology department. And the admissions office had reported a more than slight jump in registration for the fall semester. He was damned if he was going to agree with them and call it ‘the Jackson effect.’

But campus security was reporting that they had ticketed an unusually high number of non-student drivers. The assumption was they were looking for a dark blue ’69 Camaro that was often found waiting to pick up a certain professor after evening classes.

“Why the frown?” Ava tugged at his tie, straightening it before flicking a piece of lint from his lapel.

“No reason.” He replied.

“Yeah, right,” his wife wasn’t easily fooled.

“I just dread tonight. If O’Neill is going to be there…” He held his wife’s coat as she slid her arms in the sleeves.

“You know he is.” She slid on long leather gloves to ward off the night air. “Personally, I can’t wait.”

“Are you getting excited about meeting a rock star?” His lip quirked just a bit.

“This from the boy who wanted to run away from home and go to Woodstock?” She laughed teasingly as they made their way through the garage and into the dark sedan.

“My mother’s told that story to everyone I ever met. I was fourteen at the time…”

“And you heard there was going to be girls there.”

He grinned. “Well, that was the rumor.”

“And, yes, I am looking forward to meeting O’Neill. If he’s anything like Dr. Jackson, he’s a real sweetie.”

“Obviously, you’ve never seen Dr. Jackson when the Board of Regents wants to cut the funding for the archaeology department.” He shuddered theatrically. “Not a pretty sight.”

*

“President Hunt, Mrs. Hunt, may I present Jack O’Neill?” Daniel had already warned Jack that he had to be on his best behavior during the faculty banquet.

Ava Hunt stuck out her hand eagerly; the two men made a stunning pair in their tuxedos. Dr. Jackson’s was somber and traditional while his partner’s, although also black, was severely cut and flattered his lean body. “Mr. O’Neill, I’ve so looked forward to meeting you. You’ve got our campus in quite a stir.”

“Well, then my work here is done,” he smiled broadly. “Always willing to do what I can to further education.”

“Hmm,” Daniel remarked softly.

“President Hunt, Daniel speaks very highly of you.” Jack shook his hand.

“Mr. O’Neill.”

“Oh, Jack, please. I hope we’ll be seeing a whole lot more of each other.” 

“Indeed?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking about taking some classes, maybe finish up my degree, make my mother proud of me.”

Daniel smiled. “Don’t let him lie to you; his mother is very proud of him.”

“But if I get my degree? Can you see her reaction to seeing me walk across that stage?” Jack’s smile was wicked.

Ava waded into the silence. “We’re always eager to have new students. What field did you study, Jack?”

“Co-eds,” came the straight-faced reply.

Dr. Hunt tried to summon a smile as Daniel led the unrepentant Jack toward the buffet table. “God help us,” he whispered. “Between the two of them, they’ll turn this campus upside down.”

Ava took the champagne glass and handed him a tumbler full of whiskey. “Here, you look like you need this.” 

He swallowed it in one gulp. It was going to be a very long semester.


End file.
